Saiyan pride
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: it is what it is adults only.


"D-damn it Kakarot." Vegeta said looking over at Leliz and Goku "Why do I have to share her with you?"

Leliz wrapped her arms around Vegeta, "Hay were all saiyans here. We just need to embrace it." she said giving him a kiss on the check calming the saiyan prince. "Now lets get rid of this." she add removing his armor.

"Hay don't leave me out of this." Goku said throwing his gi and the ground and moving toward the both of them.

Leliz could feel her body heat rise as the two male saiyans push there bodies against hers. Soon the two male saiyans began kissing her. Goku started with her neck nuzzling at first until kissing it. Vegeta when with a more direct approach kissing her on the lips forcing his tongue it to her mouth having a battle with hers.

The three continued until Leliz could feel the male hoods pushing against her. The look in her crimson red eyes told the to males the her mind and body were ready. Goku lifted her up and charred her to bedroom.

In the bedroom her light reveled more of her other then her eyes beauty. Her skin was a dark tan and her long black hair when past her back down to her sexy bottem. Both saiyans' jaws drop seeing her perfect body in the moon light when she let her dress fall to the floor showing of her breast. There eye traveled down her flawless sink to her woman hood barely hidden between her legs.

With her face red from blushing she spoke. "J-Jezz you two don't keep a girl waiting." she said waving her tail at them.

Goku made quick work by moving her to the bed as well as removing what little clothing he had left revealing his massive twelve inch cock. He pushed it against her teasing her.

Before he push in side her she forced he head down to meet her lower lips. As Goku when to work she motioned for Vegeta. The second he was in range Leliz tore through Vegeta's clothes reviling his member as well.

Vegeta was shocked as Leliz grabbed it licking up the shaft. She continued Vegeta let out moans of please and more so when she begin deep throating.

As Leliz continued Goku's tong penetrated her. Unable to moan do to having her mouth full made it even more pleasurable, but what Goku did next truly amplified the pleaser she was feeling be cause he when for her clit.

Leliz did the only thing that she could do and pass that pleaser on to Vegeta. Her lung moved around his member bobbing her head back and forth.

"Yes." Vegeta shouted pushing his member further down her throat. With his cock firmly down her throat he came sending his warm cum down her throat.

Leliz swallowed the warm liquid squeezing Goku's head with her legs feeling the orgasm coming on. When she removed her legs away from her juices still dripped from his mouth.

Now that Leliz's body was ready the saiyans crawled in to the bed. She had Vegeta on the bottom and Goku behind her. "Wait one moment Goku." She said. Locking eyes with Vegeta she slowly lowered her self down onto his shaft, before slamming down breaking her hymen. Having Vegeta member deep inside her Goku to his chance and pushed into her as well.

"Aahh, G-Goku it hurts!" Leliz shouted arching backwards.

"Sorry Leliz do you want me to stop." Goku said wrapping her arms around her.

She shock her head leading his hands to play with her breast. The saiyans's cock when in and out of her. "Aahh it feels so nice." Leliz said trusting her hips down harder on Vegeta's cock. "You two are amazing." Leliz said as Goku trusted harder into her.

"Mmhhh." she add drooling finding it unable to speak do to the multiple orgasms. When she did speak so only wanted more.

Leaning back down she looked into Vegeta's eye and put her breast in to his face. He knew what to do immediately and went for her left nipple and begin sucking. Again Leliz found her self unable to speak.

See Leliz giving special treatment Goku developed a devious grin before putting his plan in to action. With a swift swing of his hand he smacked Leliz's ass sending another wave of pleaser over her.

As there cocks forced harder and harder in side her the two saiyans could feel each other inside her. This only made the sex better for both and only made them want to cum even more and soon they did. Each grabbing her soft body and giving one last trust blasted there hot sticky loads in side her. Over flowing with Goku's seed it dripped out of her and landing in Vegeta's mixing.

The three saiyans collapsed in the bed together with the two men keeping there members inside her. "You two were great." Is the last this any one said before they all drifted into sleep.


End file.
